Werewolves of Tokyo
by Funny Bone City
Summary: As an average teenager Higurashi Kagome never thought she meet face to face of something that belonged in legends. She ends up more than just juggling school work and teenagehood, She befriends a troubled youkai, helping him learn and find a place in a strange world beyond his own. Kouga's old wounds may never fully heal, perhaps he could find happiness and a home in her.


Werewolves of Tokyo

Preface

It's the 21st century in Japan's capital Tokyo. It stands as one of the biggest cities in east asia, heavily populated and with years of urbanization; very little is left of the old world. Some of the old traditions and folklore are retained due to appreciation of their cultural heritage. Many stories are now seen as myths and age old superstitions. some customs held for special occasions or holidays. This is true for 15 year old Higurashi Kagome, living in her family shrine in Tokyo. Such traditions and tales hold no real significance, much to her grandfathers dismay. A girl like her is only concerned with school, friends, and family just as others her age. But unknowingly to the young higurashi there may be some truth in the tales of the old coot. Perhaps there is fact that can be found in fiction, even in this modern world legend never die.

—

Chapter 1

Like most japanese youth education is a big part of her life. While average at best Kagome tries to give it her all so she can make it to the next grade. Currently such goal seems unrealistic when dealing with 's ridiculously complicated exams. How she rather be somewhere else then school right at that moment. Even hanging out at the fast food chain Wacdonalds seem to be attractive option. 'What a great day to start off a girl's special day, thanks a lot sensei' she disgruntly thought. While who's day it is doesn't really change how school functions. It's her birthday and if Higurashi Kagome wants to be petty, she gets to be petty.

Eventually the teacher does conclude the class and Kagome is relived to finally leave. Despite been given notes by her friends to study, it ended up being ineffective against the mathmatical malice. It was while on her way to the next class that two of her friends, Ayumi and Yuka spotted her and greeted her.

"So, Did my notes were any help to you?" Ayumi asked.

"It was really awesome of you to let me use your notes, but it wasn't enough to cover what was actually ended up being on the test. Honestly, I don't even know if I'm even going to pass that class." she answered.

"You know I think I heard Eri mentioned something about a play or performance coming up, maybe you can offer to volunteer for extra credit." Yuka shared.

"Acting is not really my thing you know…"

"Oh don't worry about that, you probrably end up doing something like helping them set stuff up or work the ticket booth. Besides even if you do get put on a role they'll most likely give you something easy like a tree." Yuka reassured.

"You be beautiful tree, perhaps a tree of knowledge." Ayumi piped.

"Arn't the three of you students supossed to be at class right now." said by an approaching teacher. Preventing any further tardiness the three of them began to disperse to their respective classes. On her way Kagome stops as she hears Yuka speak to her.

"Hey Kagome…don't worry about it, you got this. How about the four us go out after class, Let's go something real fun for your day, alright?" and with those words Yuka gives Kagome a reasurring smile and heads off.

Spirits brighten by her friends words, Kagome leaves with a more positive outlook towards the day.

—–

—–

It's been a long chase, he'd long been exhausted to this point; both in body and of mind, but by damn did him and the others gave em' their all. yet it all fell apart, everything have gotten out of their control and they all lost.

Ironic how now the hunter has become the hunted. Never in his lifetime had he figured it come to this. Stuggling like a old and sick animal on its last legs… hell escaping felt like a dog running with a tale behind it's legs… it should've been humiliating, pathetic even. A warrior of their kind would've expected to have their last days spent dying honorably during battle or died from old age. Yet there nothing victorous or honorable about all of this. how he wished to those that brought them all down to ruin themselves. He was the last they driven out, it was luck if you can even see it that as he was still alive, just barely. If there's one thing he can do right by his kind, is that he go by his own terms not by the hands of all those bastards. So like a coward he felt, he fled.

Eventually over time the wounds prove to be a testament of his mortality. Despite of his abilities he couldn't recover from poison in his body. Wondering in somewhere in a forest located in the far west. He eventualy comes across a small enclosure. In that spot lies a great old tree, illuminated by the soft rays of light from the sun. the place gives a sense of comfort to the dying warrior, perhaps such a place he can make peace and finally lay. Ready for what awaits him in the next world.

—–

It is said that there was a time where a particular village once took the bodies of fallen beasts and evil entities and thrown them down the old well that lies near a human settlement. It is said that their bodies were placed there so they never return. So such is done by the village men who found the body of the man-beast, a youkai some call it. Down and down the remains went, Deep into the bone eaters well.


End file.
